Just a Dream
by HandMeThatCookie
Summary: DSMRevan is sleeping when Bastila wakes him up. He is then made mad by Darth Galbanum and then made mad again by his servant. What did they do to upset him? Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Hey! Dark side is in the house! Raise the roof! Haha. Anyways, this is from Male Revan's POV, so yeah. I do not own KOTOR! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

_She snuggled against me, her head resting on my shoulder. Her heart rate slowly went down as she fell asleep, and I could feel mine dropping at the same pace. She moved her head as she tried to find a comfortable place on my shoulder, and as she did so, her hair lightly tickled my chin. She moved again, this time shifting her head so she was watching me. I put my hand beneath her chin and she giggled, her ticklishness was once again triggered._

"_Hey Revan." Her voice was a whisper as she looked at me._

"_Hello Bastila."_

"_You know what I think?"_

"_What?"_

"_You are the best Sith Lord ever."_

"_Well, I already knew that."_

"_I'm sure." She laughed and I leaned towards her. She watched me, waiting for me to kiss her._

"_Wake-up Revan." She suddenly moved away from me._

"_What? Come back here! I wasn't done!"_

"Revan! I said, wake-up!" Bastila punched me in the shoulder and I quickly sat up. "Good, you are finally awake. There are some people here to see you! Hurry up and get dressed!" She walked out of the room, leaving me sitting up in the bunk as I stared after her.

"Crap." I threw myself back into the bunk, trying to relive the dream again. It had felt so real, so wonderful. After a few more moments of lying there, I got up. Putting on my black cape, I had the irresistible urge to tie it just a little too tight around the neck of the person who had come to see me. Stifling the urge, I walked out of the room and towards the entrance hall.

"I'm sure Lord Revan will be here any moment." Bastila's voice was strained as she tried to calm the man standing in front of her. "Just give him a moment."

"The Dark Lord of the galaxy should already have been waiting for us hours before we arrived! I am leaving." He turned his tall figure and began to walk towards the door, the 3 members of his posse following him.

"Darth Galbanum, what a surprise it is to see you." I rushed forward, catching him before he had opened the door.

"Lord Revan." He gave a short bow before continuing to speak. "I was beginning to think you were not coming."

"And miss chatting with an old friend? Hell no. I was just in the torture room. A man has to keep in shape you know." I scrambled to make up an excuse as I lead him away from the door.

"You will have to come to my temple some time. You will be amazed by the torture devises I have, can I assure you."

"I will have to come by. But right now, let's talk about why you came by here. It couldn't have been to have small talk about torture." I laughed as Galbanum did the same.

"I am in need of a new apprentice. I wanted your help in order to get this."

"Well, tell me what kind of person you had in mind, and I will see what I can do."

"I want the girl who greeted me at the door."

"Bastila?" I choked on my breath but quickly regained my composure. "But she is my apprentice. I am sorry, but you cannot have her."

"My Lord, please. She is not fit to be the Dark Lord. Eventually she will overtake you, and when she does, she will undoubtedly win, but she cannot rule the galaxy. Allow me to take her. When she overtakes me, all she will control is a small planet. She cannot do as much harm."

"I will not give you Bastila! Good-bye Galbanum."

"But My Lord, you are being stubborn. I-"

"Go before I decide to kill you!"

He ran from the room, as did his posse. A few moments later, Bastila crept up behind me.

"Why didn't you give me to him? He was right; I would be far too much trouble if I ruled the galaxy."

"Bastila, I care about you too much to just hand you over to an idiot like Galbanum."

"I know. You have said many times that you think of me as a sister, but I do not understand."

I laughed at her. "I care about you a lot more than I would care about a sister."

"What?" She was clearly puzzled and I spun around so I was facing her.

"You are more important to me than any sister I could ever have. More important that ruling the galaxy, perhaps." My hands held her face steady as she watched me, understanding slowly flooding her face. "Bastila, I love you."

"I-I-" She paused as her eyes flickered down. "But why?"

"Because you are a nit-wit." I laughed and she did too. "But seriously, you are an amazing person, and if anybody was going to take over the galaxy by defeating me, I would want it to be you."

"Oh Revan, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard, I think." I smiled as I leaned towards her, kissing her tenderly. The kiss slowly escalated in meaning until it was a fierce, passionate kiss that I never wanted to end.

* * *

"My Lord, breakfast is ready." My servant shook me awake.

"What?" I threw myself out of the bunk quickly.

He fell backwards, fear spread across his face. "I said that breakfast is ready, My Lord."

"Are you actually telling me that I was just asleep?"

"Yes, My Lord. You were very deeply asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but breakfast was ready and-"

"Crap!" I cut him off as I ran across the room and slammed my head into the wall. "I do not believe that was a dream!"

"Perhaps it was a vision, My Lord." He was trying to be helpful, but it was useless as I realized the truth.

"Darth Galbanum was in my dream."

"My Lord, didn't you kill him yesterday."

"Yes, so it was only a dream." My head rammed into the wall again. "Crap!"

"Would you like to eat breakfast now, My Lord?"

"Sure, why not. Even your cooking can't make this morning any worse."

**Hehe, that was silly. Kind of pointless, but from male Revan's POV…I've never done a male Revan before. I kind of liked it. I might write another!**


End file.
